Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: Ash Ketchum has alway's been told Destiny await's him...But how will he react when he find's it and his other half? Plus Giovanni's back with his worst weapon yet Ash's other half! - AU but follows cannon! AshXMisty! Rated T for safety. Has a Sqeuel!
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Okay this is my first FanFiction so don't shoot me! I also wanna give a shout out and thanks to gxFANGIRL_XD for getting me back on track!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did I would be a main character, bring Misty back, give poor Brock eyes, make Paul dance around in a pink tutu, make episodes rather than FanFictions and kill Dawn...

Anyway... On with the episode!

Note: This first scene takes place in Sinnoh. The guys are trying to catch a ferry to Kanto.

* * *

**_Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half._**

**_Chapter 1 - New Beginnings._**

It was another sunny day and our heroes had just blasted team rocket away in another one of their attempts to capture Pikachu.

Ash: Boy it's gonna be great going back home to Mom's cooking eh Pikachu???

_Pika!!!_

Dawn: Your getting all hyped up from some home cooking? What about Brock's?

Ash: Aww come on Dawn! I bet if you had the chance of eating a bit of your

Moms cooking then I bet you would kill for the chance! As for Brock...well nothing beat's a bit of home cooking!

Dawn had to think of this for a moment after all it wasn't every day Ash would say something so.... so smart!

Brock: Well you better get a move on of we too catch that last ferry little man. He laughed.

Brock: Your food will get cold!!!

At the word food Ash had already ran down the track that left the woods with Pikachu and left a massive dust cloud behind.

The rest of the gang couldn't help but teardrop.

Ash's Mind: Just wait a little while longer...Misty.

* * *

And there we have it! My first Chapter of my first FanFiction!!!! If you wanna leave a review it'll be great, but I ain't forcing ya!

Dawn: Speak for yourself!

Me: Hey who said you could talk? _+Point's gun at head+_

Dawn: Eep! I said nothing!!!

Me: Ok so I know that this chapter's a lil short, but I promise they'll get bigger!


	2. Chapter 2 Return Of The LureGirl!

Chapter 2! Yay!!!

Thank's to the people who reveiwed! : pokemaster101, turqoise101 and of course gxFANGIRL_XD.

This was meant to be out _**way **_eariler but my Internet's not working. So I can't guarantee when a chapter will be up!

Ok once again I don't own Pokémon yada yada yada Copyright issues bla bla blah...

On with the story!!!!

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Return Of The Lure-Girl!**_

As Ash opened the door to his house he yelled for his mother. Moments later Delia Ketchum appeared.

"Oh hello honey!"

"Mom!"

The mother and son shared a welcoming hug as Delia murmured something into Ash's ear.

"For petes sake yes Mom I did change those everyday!!!"

Brock and Dawn had now entered the house, both trying there best not to laugh.

"Oh sweetie there's someone here to meet you"

"Oh really who Mom?" Ash replied, though somehow somewhere in his heart he knew who his Mom was talking about.

"Hey Ash, Welcome home."

Ash, Brock and Dawn had turned to where the voice had come from, Ash looked at the orange - headed figure that came out of the kitchen.

"Misty..." Ash said as he looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

She still wore her hair in a one-sided ponytail, a yellow sleeve-less top and matching shorts. In her hands she held a bright blue Azumaril.

Before Ash could say anymore he had already ran into Misty and embraced her into a hug.

Misty in return did the same, her hand's around Ash's neck and his arms around her waist.

They both had there foreheads touching. The two looked into each other's eyes which were both now glistening with some sort of new light. (A/N: You know that really cute glow you get in animes!)

Brock did a deliberately loud cough. "You guys!"

The once hugging (A/N: Soon to be) couple now teared away from each other. Both cheeks red.

Dawn: Hey you're the Lure-Girl!

Everyone fell over Anime style. Including Mr. Mime, Pikachu and the other Pokémon.

Brock: Well at least it isn't the poetry man!

Misty: Huh?

Dawn: Oh you're that girl that Ash keeps talking about, every time we go fishing he brings that lure, but he won't let me getter closer look at it!

Misty was now blushing uncontrollably. As Dawn held Azumaril in her arms and Piplup on her head.

Ash: Well I don't want it to be away from me ever again! You can't blame me for that now can ya!?!?

Dawn: But why are you so obsessive over a tiny little thing as that!?

Ash: Because She's important to me!

Dawn: Well-....wait She? You mean Misty? I'm talking about the lure...

Ash: Well..I..Uh…Uh...

Ash was now as red as Misty.

Delia sensing her son's emotions sent Brock & Dawn to help her and Mr. Mime with setting the table. Leaving Ash & Misty alone.

"Err...I...umm...I missed you Misty..._a lot_."

"Yeah me to Ash"

The pair smiled at each other before hugging once again. Delia had walked in on the scene with tears in her eyes_. My little Ashy's growing up! _She thought.

"Honey your feast is getting cold."

"Oh boy a feast! You ready Misty!?"

Misty couldn't help but smile at the boy she had a crush on. Ash grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

R&R Please!!! **Note: **The next chapter will focus on Giovanni not Ash & Misty!


	3. Chapter 3 Big Bad Boss

Once again I don't own Pokémon if I did I'd be a main character!

Quick summary of what happened last time! Ash, Brock & Dawn had just arrived from the Sinnoh region to the Kanto. They all went to Ash's house where he met Misty there. They had a "moment" until Dawn barged in yelling-No not hey the poetry man! Nope, this time it was Lure-Girl!

So that's what happened last time on Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half. Onto the next chapter! (Set at T.R HQ!!)

* * *

**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**

**Chapter 3 - Big,Bad Boss.**

"Master Giovanni here are the files you asked for." Said a young woman in a black suit. Her top had a massive red R on it.

"Put them on my desk and leave." The man called Giovanni replied coldly.

The middle-aged Rocket did as she was told and exited in silence.

Giovanni turned around in his black leather, swivel sighed at the sight of the stack of files. One look was all that was needed to make him turn away, back to the window. Standing from here he could see his vast empire of skyscrapers. All with a massive letter "R" on them. This was his empire, Team Rocket, his empire of Rocket was a vast company of Team Rocket Grunts stealing rare Pokémon. Only one thing on there mind - To own the most powerful Pokémon in the world. (A/N: Yeah I know it's actually to rule the world, but hey, this way it doesn't sound so cliche!) And the leader of them all? Who else but Giovanni? His mind was as cruel as his heart. One look into his eyes and you could tell he was the sort of man you didn't want to get in the bad book's of.

He was proud nonetheless of his vast empire. After all he had branches all over Japan. Kanto, Hoenn,Orange Islands,Sinnoh even Johto! But the main HQ standing in the dark outskirts of Kanto.

He sat back down on his leather armchair. Still in his bright orange suit. He fingered through his pocket's until he found what he wanted. A old dog-eared picture. He stared silently at the picture. He was never one to smile.

"My,my,my how long has it been? Around 14 years now..." He said silently to him self. In the picture was a young woman with Brunette hair tied into a ponytail, in her arms was a toddler with raven-coloured hair. He looked around 3 years old and was staring into the camera. Holding onto the woman's waist was a man in a red short-sleeved top and beige trousers, holding onto his hand was a little girl who looked around the same age as the young boy. She had black hair like her fathers and was standing up, holding onto his all looked like a peaceful family...

A little rap on the door was what distubed Givoanni's deep trail of thought. He pushed the photograph back into his pocket and scowled slightly at the door.

"Come on in Child..." Giovanni ordered.

A VERY young girl came through the door. She had short jet-black hair that ended to her shoulders. But this was mostly covered by a navy and black cap with a glimmering scarlet "R" on the front. She also wore a midnight black thieving suit with a scarlet R on her chest. She had Black fingerless gloves looked around 12 or 13 or so.

"How did you know it was me Master?" The girl questioned. Her deep black eyes, childlesly dying for an adventure.

"Simple Child" Giovanni said, with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Your the only one who knocks three times." Giovanni continued. Now glaring at the kid.

One look was all it took to scare the daylights out of her.

"Oh I am so sorry Master!!!" She said as she bowed. "I promise I won't do it again! I promise!"

Giovanni just glared at her. She was shaking in her knee-high boots. (A/N: Still black!)

"Just do what you came here for and get out of my site!"

"Umm..well..." The girl said nervously. "The lady who came before missed out a file. I saw her drop it...I just came in to give it to you. It's file 1 of 802." She was still in her bowing position as she held out the file, her arm shaking all the time.

Giovanni got up from his seat, and went over to the girl. She stood up and looked him into his eyes...her first mistake.

He grabbed the file out of her hand with force and looked at the name tag. Then back at her. He got his other hand away from his sides & slowly raised his hand towards the young girls face.

"You..."

She flinched suddenly.

He paused. Hand still in air.

Giovanni chuckled evilly and rustled her hair. He wasn't going to hit her...this time.

"You did what you came for...now leave." He said the last statement so coldly it made her jump.

"Y-y-yes Master!" She answered before bowing and turning to leave.

"You did well Child, I would have looked everywhere for that first file."

The young girl looked at Giovanni, he had went back to his standing position overlooking the skyscrapers. She didn't know how to respond. So she just left the office, closing the door behind her.

**Giovanni's Pov:**

I sighed when I heard the door click. The Child's finally gone. I went back to my desk and put the file down. It was marked #001. I swear that girl is become more like _him_ everyday. I took out the photo once again.

I grab one of the many stacks of files and put them on my desk. Persian purrs softly as I pat him.

Beep. My phone is ringing again. I press one of the buttons. "Yes what now."

"Sir, Jesse, James & Meowth called again."

"And?"

"They failed another mission. They want you to send some more money for robot building and-"

"Whats the excuse this time?" I interrupted.

"It was him again Sir, the regular, Pikachu and As-"

"Enough!"

Beep. End of call.

I can't help but growl again. Why? Why must that boy interrupt my plans AGAIN!? I thought I had seen the last of that boy, but no, when his 10 he completely destroyed my MewTwo project! (A/N: That last sentence will make sense soon in a few chapters!)

I growl and curse at myself. I put the photograph on top of the file. 802 files for one bloody mischief. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I read the name tag of the file. It reads:

**ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM.**

I growl once again before taking back the photo and opening the file. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuunn!!!! Okay so whatcha ya guys think?!?!

I know alotta questions, whos "The Child", What does Gio mean by killed him when he had the chance?, why is the Child so scared of Gio, what's a young kid like that doing there anyway?,and what the hell is up with that photograph!?!?

All be answered soon! (Probably, depends on reviews.)


	4. Chapter 4 It Will All Be Mine Part 1

Two updates in one week! Yay! Chapter 4!

Oh and thanks to the reviews!!!

Sorry Akewataru I didn't even realize I was doing that!! ("^_^)

Pokemaster101 - I always have something up my sleeve!

Jiyle - Which girl are you talking about? The one in the picture or the nameless Child?

gxFANGIRL xd - Stay tuned!

Ok once again I don't own Pokémon (Unfortunately!) Or the song It Will All Be Mine.

On with the story!! Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.

Note: This is still in Gio's office but the next day.

* * *

**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**

**Chapter 4 - It Will All Be Mine! Part 1.**

The sun had just began to rise into the morning, waking everyone, person and Pokémon alike from their slumber.

Giovanni sighed as he finished file #102. "Just another 700 to go." _(A/N: Okay I had to use a calculator coz I'm that bad at maths! Plus isn't nice to see Gio being an optimist? ^_~)_

Gio's Pov:

I thought back to the event's from yesterday, that Child coming back to my office after retrieving that file...She's always trying to make me happy...I suppose the least I can do is tell her my plan.

I picked up the phone, my receptionist Suzanne was on the other side.

"Yes Sir?"

"Go get that Child that's always running around and bring her to me immediately!"

"Domino Sir?"

"No you idiot! The Child that doesn't have a bloody tulip!"

"Yes Sir, but it could take a while tracking her down, she could be anywhere in HQ-"

"She'll be outside on Training Arena #1 or 5. Just look for a kid with Pokémon, Battling."

"Yes Sir. Right away Sir." Suzanne said as she ended the call.

"Of course she'd be outside in the Training Arena, where else would she be? That damn brat's is always with some Pokémon or another...Just like he used too..."

10 Minutes Later...

+Knock,Knock+

"Come in Child."

She enters and I motion for her to sit down.

"I see your learning from yesterday's events" I say as I think back to shouting at her from knocking to many times on the door.

She nods silently. I smile. She learning to finally obey.

"Child how long have you lived here at Team Rocket?"

"Umm around 10 years now I think Master?

I just realised that she's the only Rocketer who calls me Master instead of Sir.

"Very well, I think it's time to show you my plan for me to take over the world."

Child's Pov:

I knew something was up. I was in the middle of battling with Growlithe, Nidoran, Rattata, Sandshrew & Sandslash.

It was a fun battle, while it lasted. It would've been more fun if I was allowed Pokémon. I hate having to borrow the other Grunts Pokéball's. Usually a person can't open another person's Pokéball unless it's a dire emergency _(A/N: Go with the flow~~) _But after so long of being locked in here I've mastered to release any Pokémon from any Pokéball.

I roll my eyes downwards to look at my belt. I get a Pokéball and maximize it. It's black on the top with white on the bottom, it also has a Red letter "R" on it. Master says the R is very important. I remember back to when I first asked him why...

* * *

+Flashback+

"M-m-master?"

"What is it!? Don't you know I'm a very busy man!?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to know!"

He pauses for a second.

"Why is the letter "R" have to be on everything I own? Don't you think it's a bit desperate,stupid or... dare I say...cheesy?"

He imedently gets angry at this. I notice the glass of alcohol in his hand. Damn! I should have made sure he was empty handed!

He raises the glass and throws it...at me. It makes a direct hit to my face and causes a cut on my cheek with blood already pouring out. I decide not to flinch or cry. I learnt that if you do the punishment's only get worse. It's hard to not move, the alcohol is stinging into my skin. I try to fight back tear's and pray that shards of glass will not cut deeper into my skin.

"You want to know?" He says...still in the chilling tone that terrifies me. He walks to me and puts a finger below my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes instead of the ground. I can see the dark, black flames of anger in them yet his voice was as cool as a knife.

I nod. If I speak I'll sound weak...Master doesn't like people who are weak. He says it reminds him of Jesse & James.

"It stands for Rocket. And Rocket is a part of who you are."

I nod and leave the office, now away from his cruel eye's I can cry into my knees as I slide down the door.

+End Flashback+

* * *

A part of who I am...But...who am I? I only know one thing...I am not free. I look up to see a flock of Fearow & Pidgey's flying upon the horizon. Free. I just wish I could be free...like them...

That's when I notice Growlithe growling at me.

"What? I know you don't like me, not many of the Rocketers do, but all I wanna do is play with Pokémon!"

"Growl,growl-growlithe!" _(Stop Daydreaming Brat! Snap outta it!)_

"Someones coming?"

"Growlithe" _(Stupid Girl)_

I wait until the figure makes itself known. It's Suzanne - Master's personal sectary. Master must need me again.

"Hey...You...Kid..." She can't speak well, after running in those heels. I can't blame her.

"Master needs me."

"Yeah..."

"Received and understood."

I return the Pokémon to there Pokéball's and give them to Suzanne.

"Take these back to their owners will you? I can't remember who lent me there Pokémon so you'll have to spend all day looking for them" I say in a monotone voice, mimicking Masters.

I push the Pokéballs onto her palms. She looks at me in shock as she drops to her knees.

I just walk away.

Of course I knew exactly who lent me there Pokémon, after all so many Team Rocket Grunts hate Master favouring a kid so there's only so little people who lend me there Pokémon, probably not because they want to be my friend but because there adults who are just following orders. Suzanne said I'm lucky that the "wimps" lend me them. Along with their pathetic Pokémon. I've hated Suzanne since then. I believe that the Grunts give me their Pokémon out of fear, not to be punished by Master, but I don't believe that Pokémon, any Pokémon are pathetic! No Pokémon are weak!

I go into the office, remembering to knock properly. He gestures me to sit down, I nod & do so. He asks me of how long I've been here. That's a bit stupid, I've been here for as long as I can remember!

"Child how long have you lived here at Team Rocket?"

"Umm around 10 years now I think Master?

He pauses for a moment. I wonder what his thinking of?

"Very well, I think it's time to show you my plan for me to take over the world."

This should be good news. Whenever Master talks about ruling the world his happy. Great! I can act like my normal self now instead of my _"Military Mode!"_

Normal/No-one's pov:

Giovanni takes the Child by the hand out of the office and down to one of the underground labs.

Most of the grunts are seeing this and are spread out on the metal scaffolding.

"You see young Child..."

"I was born to rule the world

And I almost achieved that goal"

_(A/N: Team Rocket Grunts are singing the bracket's.) (Giovanni!)_

"So what happened Master?" The Child says still holding Giovanni's hand.

"Well Child.."

"But my Pokémon,the mighty Mewtwo,

Had more power than I could control..."

_(Giovanni!)_

"So then what happened? Did you get MewTwo back?"

"No, Child I did not. So I had this made instead." The orange-suited man said as he pulled a musty massive sheet away from a glass chamber. Child Gasped. Inside the yellowy liquid was a massive purple figure.

"Still he inspired this mechanical marvel,

Which learns and returns each attack"

_(Giovanni!)_

"My MechaMew2,the ultimate weapon,

Will tell them Giovanni is back!"

"MechaMew2? He looks scary Master! And what will happen to the world? It won't end up like that theme park you made me right? You know Pokémon Land" _(A/N: We all know how that ended!) _Child asked looking up too Giovanni with big dark brown eyes. He laughs evilly.

"There'll world domination,

Complete obliteration

Of all who now defy me.

Let the universe prepare,

Good Pokémon beware,

You fools shall not deny me!

Now go,go,go,go!"

"You there, go get me Jessie & James IMEDENTLY!" Giovanni shout's at a nearby Grunt.

By now the Child realises that all the Team Rocket Grunts are staring at them and following orders. It scares her a bit. Giovanni realises this & starts taking her back to his office.

"It will all be mine,

Power so divine

I'll tell the sun to shine

On only me! _(A/N: And cue dramatic spotlight on Gio! ^_~)_

It will all be mine,

Till the end of time

When this perfect crime

Makes history

Team Rocket! This is our Destiny!"

The young girl couldn't help but smile at the last word. Jessie & James start levitating up into the room on a platform. _(A/N: You know in like those balcony thing's they always used to enter in the first couple of seasons!)_

"Listen up,you scheming fools,

no excuses,and no more lies.

_(Giovanni!)_

You've heard my most ingenious plan,

I demand the ultimate prize!

_(Giovanni!)_

Now bring me the yellow Pokémon

And bear witness as I speak

_(Giovanni!)_

I shall possess the awesome power

In Pikachu's rosy cheeks!"

Giovanni laughs again. Why is he so obsessed with that damn Pikachu? It's not like he can't go hire someone to capture one from Viridian Forest! The child thinks before Giovanni sings again:

"There'll be world domination,

Complete obliteration

Of all who now defy me.

Let the universe prepare,

Good Pokémon beware,

You fools shall not deny me!

Now go,go,go,go!"

Jessie & James salute before heading out. As soon as they leave Giovanni picks up the young girl by underneath her shoulder's & lift's her in the air, like a 5 year old, twirling her and continuing to sing:

"It will all be mine,

Power so divine

I'll tell the sun to shine

On only me!

It will all be mine,

Till the end of time

When this perfect crime

Makes history

Team Rocket! This is our Destiny!"

Child laughed. She enjoyed it when her Master was having a good day. She looked out of the window. She could see Jessie, James & Meowth outside.

"Master! Master! Look! It looks like the idiot 3 are about to sing their motto!" She said with a massive grin on her face.

"To protect the world from devastation" A middle-aged woman sang.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" A middle-aged man sang.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" The red headed ponytail-to-ankle woman sang.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" The violet short headed man sang.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

Back inside the Child was still laughing, but inside she thought:

"There'll be total devastation,

Pure annihilation,

Or absolute surrender..." She thought this in her head, is this really what's right? Images of Pokémon...her Pokémon Friend's being hurt. She had always seen Butch and Cassidy's Pokemon return after being beaten up by- in Cassidys words: _"Some Damn Kid_"...She noticed Giovanni looking at her suspiciously.

She began to sing:

"Powers so divine

You'll tell the sun to shine

On only you!

Till the end of time

When this perfect crime

Makes history!

Master you'll have limitless power,

This is your finest hour!" She looked outside.

"Now go,go,go,go!"

Giovanni laughed. "Wonderful Child! But who were you singing too when you said Go?"

She smiled and jumped from his arms. She ran to the outside balcony where he followed. Her hand's were on the metal railing and she was jumping on the spot. He was behind her with his hand's outside hers. _(A/N: So their kinda hugging but their not.)_

"To them!"

"Who?" Giovanni asked not seeing anyone but Jessie,James & Meowth skipping away.

"Them!"

He was about to respond when he saw Fearow & Pidgey flocks flying away from the trees and aiming attacks at the Team Rocket idiots.

Giovanni smiled. "Your following my footsteps."

"I learnt from the best! And plus since I'm good friends with the bird Pokémon they follow my requests!"

Giovanni looked down at the now screaming idiots as they feebly tried to run away and dodge the attacks.

"Child..." He paused, making sure she was listening. "Do you remember the time when I said Team Rocket is apart of who you are?"

She flinched at the memory. She nodded.

"Well your being with me every step of the way."

She looked up at Giovanni.

"Huh? Y-you mean?"

He smiled. "Yes. I want to rule the world with you & Persian by my side."

She smiled, her teeth showing. "Oh thank you Mas-"

She was cut off by his fingers.

"But on one condition..."

She dreaded this. She knew there must have been a catch. There always had been...

* * *

...And that's all we have time for today! Join us next time for part two! Review as I like mail but I ain't forcing ya!


	5. Chapter 5 It Will All Be Mine Part 2

_**Chapter 5 - It Will All Be Mine! Part 2.**_

"Child..." He paused, making sure she was listening. "Do you remember the time when I said Team Rocket is apart of who you are?"

She flinched at the memory. She nodded.

"Well your being with me every step of the way."

She looked up at Giovanni.

"Huh? Y-you mean?"

He smiled. "Yes. I want to rule the world with you & Persian by my side."

She smiled, her teeth showing. "Oh thank you Mas-"

She was cut off by his fingers.

"But on one condition..."

She dreaded this. She knew there must have been a catch...

* * *

"You call me how you used to do."

She smiled in relief.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes...Father."

"Very well...My Child." He smiled and hugged her. She returned the hug. After all she couldn't remember Giovanni being this nice and never wanted this moment to end.

The sun began to set giving way to the beautiful orange sky flooding Viridian. The Child had fallen asleep in Giovanni's arms.

* * *

Giovanni's Pov:

I smiled as I saw my daughter fall asleep in my arms. Her head was on my shoulder and she was still in her hugging position. I looked down and saw her face. She looked so peaceful and happy... like she did when she was younger...with him.

I pick her up gently, trying not to wake her up. And make my way to the red sofa in my office. I set her down when she start's to stir. I brush my hand in her hair. She didn't like the sudden loss of body heat and this calms her down. She begins to go back to her dreams.

"Poke...Pidgey.....Fearwow_..."(A/N: Yeah she's baby sleep talking T_T)_

I smile and put a blanket over her. It should keep her warm enough. Persian jumps up and curls up next to her.

I go back to my desk and open another file. #103 to be exact. I sigh.

Ash...you've caused me too much trouble...It's time to destroy you...

Giovanni sang quietly:

"Team Rocket will shine,

And it's all mine,

plus when this perfect crime makes history...."

He looked at his Daughter.

"Ash I will show you...(And destroy)

Your Destiny!"

An evil laughter was all that could be heard throughout HQ as the sky turned from orange into a black starless mix.

* * *

Dun dun dunn!!!!

So the Child has a Father who is none other than our very own criminal mastermind Giovanni! Betcha weren't expecting that eh!? (Apart from the people who e-mailed me!)

Ok so she's still nameless. (I do have a name for her but I thought it'll be better for her to remain anonymous for the time being.) And there's the matter with the Photograph and Gio wanting to kill Ash from a young age. But that'll get answered WAY later!

The next chapter will go back to Ash & Co! Yay Pokeshipping!

Till then! ^_~


	6. Chapter 6 Breakfast Bash!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if i did i would be a main character, bring Misty back, give poor Brock eyes, make Paul dance around in a pink tutu coz I hate the way he treat's his Pokémon and make episodes rather than FanFiction!

* * *

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 6 - Breakfast Bash.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Kanto & Delia Ketchum was tending to the flowerbeds as watered the front yard. Misty was the second person to be up followed by Brock & Dawn.

"So whose turn is it to wake up Ash?" The eldest of the three said.

"I'll go Brock." Dawn said.

"Actually I'll think I'll go wake him up!" Misty exclaimed.

"Fine with me." The two said as Brock started on the breakfast and Dawn with her hair.

Misty made her way up the stairs to Ash's room. She passed the landing and now was right outside Ash's door. She brought her hand up to knock but thought better of it. Ash'll probably still be asleep so what's the use?

She went in and found that she was right. There tucked into the blankets was Ash...Drooling. Pikachu's tail twitched in his sleep.

Misty made her way to the smarter of the two.

"Hey, Pikachu...wake up!" The red-haired said as she nudged the electric Pokémon.

"Pika..." The Pokémon replied sleepily.

"There's a big bottle of Ketchup in it for you!"

"Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped up now fully awake.

"But first I have to wake up Ash, okay?"

"Pikachu." He agreed.

Misty made her way to Ash. He had stopped drooling now. Misty looked at his face. He looked so... childish.

"Ash...Ash it's time to wake up!" Misty was nudging his shoulders. Still he did not wake.

Misty was about to give up when Pikachu jumped up on the bed. Electric sparking from his cheeks.

"No Pikachu!" Misty said.

"Pika?" Misty laughed.

"Don't worry I'll get him up! Why don't you go downstairs and ask Brock for ketchup? It's on me!"

Pikachu agreed as soon as he heard ketchup and ran out of the room.

Misty turned back her focus on Ash. He must have been in a deep sleep to not have woken up from all the commotion yet!

Misty knelt down and touched his cheek. She was about to pull away when Ash suddenly grabbed onto Misty's wrist. Her face suddenly got hotter. Ash opened his eyes.

"You're the first face I want to see every morning when I wake up." Ash then dropped his grip and closed his eyes.

Misty was left spellbound. She was now completely red in the face. Her mouth was now gaping like a Goldeen.

But this is Misty were talking about...She's never left speechless for long!

"ASH KETCHUM DON'T MAKE ME USE MY MALLET ON YOU AGAIN!!!!" The whole house literally rocked at Misty's "Little Outburst".

* * *

Back down in the kitchen Brock sweat dropped as he flipped a pancake. "Just like the good old day's" He thought.

Dawn mouthed: What?

Brock just laughed. "Never mind Dawn, It's a Misty thing."

* * *

Ash now turned in his sleep, pulling the duvet over his head as he did so.

"Not now Mist, 5 more minutes..."

"Ash you've been sleeping for an extra bloody half hour!"

Ash now sat up on his bed. Rubbing his eye's to get the sleep away.

"I'm never gonna get some more sleep with you no-more Mist!"

Misty was now growing redder as Ash called her with her nickname. "Why do I let him, only him use that name?" She thought.

"And why the hell are you so red?"

Eek! It was like he could read her mind!

"Ah, never mind! Just come downstairs for breakfast! Brock's cooking his specials just for us!" Misty said, dodging Ash's question.

"Ok,ok I'll be down in just a sec!"

Misty looked at him for a second. Not moving.

"Don't worry Mist I won't go back to sleep! I just need to get dressed!"

"Oh ok!" She turned to leave but something stopped her.

"A-ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...did you really mean what you said...about me?"

"Wha?"

"You know, just now!"

"Nope sorry Mist. I must have been sleep-talking again, it runs in the family!...What did I say?"

Misty had now mixed emotions, love, embarrassment, anger, disappointment.

"Oh just hurry up and get dressed!" Misty argued ignoring his last question.

Ash didn't know how to respond so just watched Misty storm out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Misty slammed the door in her fury. Kneeling on Ash's door. She cupped her face in her hands, and was about to scream when the door suddenly opened.

Misty's Pov:

"Whaa!" I can feel myself about to fall when I fell someone catch me around the waist with strong arms. I search for my rescuer.

Ash laughed. "Wow Mist I didn't think you'd be the one to fall for a guy like me!"

I looked up I was sure that Ash could hear my heart beating against my chest.

I looked down at his arms; they actually had muscles on them! I still remember what he looked like when he was a dopey 10 year old!

"A-ash..When did you get so strong?"

He was quick to answer my question. So he was probably lying about it.

"Training."

What he did next surprised me.

He picked me up bridal style!

"Ash!" He just laughed at me.

Back To Normal/No-One's Pov:

"Aw come on Mist? I thought you were in a hurry to get down to breakfast!"

"Yes but, how did you get dressed so-"

"I'm a quick dresser, plus it's only a black top and my jeans." Ash said answering her question.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs when Ash let Misty down.

"About time!" Misty said as they made their way to breakfast.

Fortunately they did not see Brock who saw all this but decided to act normal.

As they entered the kitchen they found Dawn eating a piece of jammed toast at the table with Pipulp eating from a bowl of Pokéchow on top of the table.

"Morning sleepyhead." Dawn mumbled out through a mouthful of toast.

"Finally" Misty grumbled.

And right on cue Gary barged in.

"Well,well, well look what the Meowth dragged in!" He said smugly.

Ash yawned. "Yeah, well...wait WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

Misty, Brock, Dawn & Gary laughed. Gary sat down beside Dawn, eating a plate of scrambled eggs. _(A/N: Dawn had a "moment" with __Gary__ Poetry Man the day before after Ash & co went to bed!)_

Misty and a very confused Ash sat on the other side of the table, still next to each other.

"Aww come on you two give them a break" Brock told the duo entering by giving Ash a plate of pancakes & Misty a bowl of cereal.

Pikachu jumped up onto the table, ketchup bottle in paw.

"Pika! Pikachu chu Pika!"

Ash patted his Pikapal on the head before making a start on his breakfast.

"Thanks Brocko!"

"After all who knows what they were up too?" Brock winked knowingly at the others. _(A/N: With no eyes!!!)_

Misty & Ash had been holding hand's under the table all this time. They had no idea why they were doing it but they liked it.

Gary & Dawn passed a look. They were utterly confused.

"So Pikachu I see your loving the ketchup!" Misty said trying to change the subject & break the silence.

"PikaPi!" He replied.

"So why the hell are you here Gary? Don't you have some sort of new tree to discover or something?" Ash said. Letting Misty's hand go.

"Don't get cocky with my Ashy-Boy!"

Dawn nearly choked on her toast. _(A/N: Damn nearly ¬_¬…)_

"Ashy-Boy!" She laughed out.

"Oh you think that funny do you DE-DE!" Ash boldly stated.

Dawn's anger had now blasted like a volcano.

"AAAAAARGH!!! DON'T CALL ME DE-DE!"

Gary chuckled. "Hot damn, she could have a bigger temper issue than you Mist."

Misty's left eye twitched.

"NEVER CALL ME MIST AGAIN YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

Brock decided not to get into this argument. _(A/N: Wise 'ol Brock! ^_~)_

"Hey don't make Mist angry!" Ash argued.

"No fair how come you can get away with it?"

"I well...I umm...Stop changing the subject! Why the hell are you here?"

"Because I invited him." Delia said calmly as she entered. Brock got up and gave her a cup of tea and crumpets.

"Mom!?!" Ash said in shock.

"Yes sweetie, I thought it would be nice to have all your friends here."

"Mom..." Ash moaned.

"Plus I know you'd get into a fight by now so I already called Professor Oak and told him you'd be at the Lab straight after breakfast..."

"Yeah!"

The rest of the gang sweat dropped. Ash looked at Gary.

"So you up to a Pokémon Fight"

"Only if you're up to losing yet another Pokémon Battle!"

"I haven't lost that many battles ya know!"

"Oh yeah what about the Orange Island League?"

Ash paused. He knew if he stated that he was close to winning then Gary would think of a great comeback.

"At least I didn't give up my dream to become a Pokémon Researcher!"

"So I wanted to follow in my Grandpa's footsteps,

Is that so wrong? Now let's get to the Lab, don't bother with a rain check.."

"Aaaa!!!"

"What is it now Dawn?" Ash And Gary sighed.

"He just recited a piece of poetry!" Dawn exclaimed.

The group just stayed quiet.

"'Coz you see the-"

"Never mind let's just get to the Lab; Professor Oak will be waiting for us." Ash interrupted.

The group had finished there breakfast by now and got up to leave. They all said their goodbyes to Delia and Ash hugged her.

"Be back before Dinner!" Delia said.

"Sure thing, bye Mom, . Come on Pikachu, let's go!"

The group got out of the house and up the hill to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 6 - Breakfast Bash.

I know it was shorter from previous one's but hey!

R & R!!!!~~


	7. Chapter 7 All's Fair In Love & War

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 7 - All's Fair In Love & War.**_

* * *

Gary rang the doorbell. Outside the gate where the crew was standing a green t-shirted figure appeared on the screen.

"Gary! Man I haven't heard from you in ages! What brings you over here from Sinnoh?" The green T-Shirted figure said.

"Hey Tracey! Came to see my Grandpa and to beat Ashy-boy here in a battle!" Gary said.

"Watch your mouth! Anyway enough talk wanna let us in Tracey?" Ash said.

"Well..."

**"TRACEY FOR MEWS SAKE LET US IN!!! IT'S BLOODY FREEZING OUT HERE!!!!"** Misty shouted.

"Eek! Didn't see you there Misty!" Tracey knew better to let them in than let Misty shoot her top off.

The gate opened and the gang went inside.

There in an office chair sat Professor Oak. He was balancing a blue pen on his nose. He turned around and saw the others, dropping the pen as he did so.

"Grandpa!" Gary exclaimed running to his Grandpa to give him a hug.

"Gary I haven't seen you in ages! My, my look how much you've grown!

"Grandpa!" Gary said for the second time, embarrassed.

"I was just...err... doing some important research!" Oak lied, now also very embarrassed.

Professor Oak turned to see Ash, Misty and the others.

"Ash my boy! Good to see you here again! Your Mother told me you'd be here this morning!"

"Hi Professor." Ash said welcomingly.

Dawn had glitter in her eye which caught Oak's attention.

"And you must be Dawn?"

**"YES!** And can I just say that it is an HONOUR meeting you in person!?!?!"

The Professor tear dropped.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure!.." He said polite as ever.

Just then Tracey entered. He had his normal clothes on but now was wearing a white lab coat over the top.

"Hey guys!" The soon to be Pokémon Watcher said.

"Hi" Our heroes (Minus Dawn.) said in union.

"Ash, Gary I cleared a bit of the back field for your Pokémon Battle."

"Yes." They both said.

"What about the Pokémon?" Misty said.

"Don't worry, they've all agreed, well I had to-"

Tracey was interrupted by a slimeish, purple gooey Pokémon.

"Hi Muk!" Ash said.

"Muk,muk,muuuuckk!!!!" The Pokémon stated.

Of course Tracey didn't like this "heart-warming" moment one little bit! He was a bit too preoccupied with Muk and the trouble with breathing!

"Umhumgh!!!" Tracey mumbled.

¬_¬..."What?" Ash said.

"UMHUM-UMGH!!!" Tracey mumbled angrier this time.

T_T, "Just get Muk off him Ash!" Misty said her voice monotone.

"Oh..." Ash tear dropped.

Everyone (Minus Dawn and Professor Oak) watched silently as Ash pried Muk off Tracey.

"Muk!!!" It said.

"Now that **THAT'S** outta the way, let's go outside for the battle!" Tracey said, dusting himself off.

The group nodded in agreement and headed towards the doorway. Leaving a very troubled Professor Oak cornered by Dawn, who was begging for poetry all this time.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone with her!" Professor Oak begged.

_

* * *

_

(A/N: I'm not that good at Pokémon battles! ( '^_^)

Outside it was amazingly windy, but this just showed off all of Pallet's natural beauty.

"Wow, it's so amazing here..." Misty said to no-one in particular.

"What was that Mist?" Ash said.

"Oh Ash!" Misty was now slightly blushing. She didn't really expect him to hear her.

"I was just saying how beautiful Pallet was." She continued.

"Oh..." Ash said. He too was now looking at the fields of Pallet; many types of wildflower could be seen for miles. Well it was spring after all.

"Nothing could be as beautiful or as pretty as you Misty..." Ash whispered to Misty.

There was an awkward silence. Misty was now blushing more than before.

"What!?!?" Misty said, not really shouting but whispering.

"Umm I said it would be kinda cool if you could live here to see the beauty every day!" Ash lied.

"Well maybe I could..." She said.

"Wha??" He said.

"After we get married." She gave a sneaky grin at Ash._ (A/N: Does anyone remember that ep???)_

"**WHAT!?!?** 0_o" Ash shouted making everyone else turn around.

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, were just talking about the future." Misty said innocently.

"Anyway..." Gary said. "Pushing the awkwardness aside, let's battle!"

"Yeah" Ash agreed. "Brock you gonna be referee?"

"I might as well be! Since no-one's offering!" _(A/N: What is with that!?!? Note to the Pokémon people: Others might wanna referee more! And how the hell can Brock be a referee? HE HAS NO EYES!!!) _

"This will be a one-on-one battle!" Brock stated.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Umbreon I choose you!" Gary shouted. He tossed a Pokéball in the air and a black cat like animal came out with bright yellow rings on it.

"Umbreon Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu dodge it!"

Pikachu jumped and dodged the attack.

"Umbreon Dark Pulse than Tackle!"

"Agility then use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu sparked electric from his cheek's mid-way in the air. It landed on Umbreon.

"Ha! Direct hit!" Ash said mocking his former rival.

Gary growled.

"Umbreon physic!"

Umbreon's eye's glowed an un-earthly blue which made Pikachu rise into the air.

"Pikachu snap outta it!"

There was no response.

"Pikachu!"

From the side-lines an orange-headed girl stood up.

"Ash you gotta calm down! If you don't, how do you expect your Pokémon too???" Misty said.

Ash stared at her.

"Your right Misty..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!"

The yellow Pokémon snapped out of its trance and jumped to the ground. Umbreon was to slow to respond and got knocked out by the Volt Tackle. _(A/N: _)_

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Pikachu and Ash are the winners!" Brock proudly stated.

"Hmpf. Ashy-Boy you've finally beaten me."

"I'll take that as a compliment Gary."

"You've gotten a lot stronger, but you've gotta control your Pokémon's mind power as well as physical."

"Thanks' Gary...I think. _(A/N: That's a first.)_ I'll keep that in mind."

The group congratulated Ash on his win. They didn't realise but by the time the fight was nearly over it was nearly sunset and time to go home.

Professor Oak had finally escaped from Dawn and went back to his research.

She looked at the fields.

Brock came up beside her.

"I know there pretty right?" He said.

"Well actually I was looking at that massive heard of Tauros."

Brock sweat dropped.

"Well if you're that interested why not speak to their owner?"

"You mean that there's only one? Who is it? A Cattle-Rancher? A wannabe Cow-Boy/Girl?"

The teardrop grew bigger.

"Well actually there mine." Ash said hearing this.

"WHAT?!? All of them?!?!" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...T_T."

"But there must be thousands of them!"

"Hey! There's only 30!" Ash reasoned.

**"ONLY 30?!?!"** Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah I got them all from the Safari Zone. I have a particular one I only use in battles; Professor Oak takes care of them when I'm gone." Ash stated.

"Wow." She replied.

"Yeah one was just not enough for our little Ashy-Boy here!" Gary joked.

"And plus you weren't even MENT to catch a Tauros!" Misty said.

Dawn burst out laughing. So much so Brock had to carry her home on his back. Gary stayed with Tracey and his Grandpa, Misty and Ash lagged behind.

"Hey Misty?" Ash said. Almost whispering quietly so Dawn and Brock couldn't hear.

"Yeah Ash?" Misty said in the same voice.

"I just...I just wanna..." He paused. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out there..."

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Well I couldn't have won the fight without you..."

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could the great Ash Ketchum be complimenting a **GIRL** _AND_ be doubtful on his battling techniques at the same time?!?!

"Y-your welcome Ash." Were the only word's she could splutter out.

* * *

Yeah so Pokeshipping will probably get stronger near the end of this story! And sorry I'm not that good at Battles but I did my best and kept it short.

Plus, does **ANYONE** feel kinda sorry for the Child!?!?! C'mon she gets abused by Giovanni!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 I've Gotta Secret

_(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got the story written up but just haven't had the time to upload it yet! Had exams and now I got more exams...and blah...On with the story! Oh and I don't own the Pokémon Live! Song I've Gotta Secret...Well at least I don't think I do...)_

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 8 - I've Gotta Secret**__**.**_

Last Time:

_"Hey Misty?" Ash said. Almost whispering quietly so Dawn and Brock couldn't hear._

_"Yeah Ash?" Misty said in the same voice._

_"I just...I just wanna.." He paused._

_"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out there..."_

_"What do you mean Ash?"_

_"Well I couldn't have won the fight without you..."_

_Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could the great Ash Ketchum be complimenting a GIRL AND be doubtful on his battling techniques at the same time?!?!_

_"Y-your welcome Ash." Were the only word's she could splutter out._

Meanwhile at the Ketchum's house, Delia was at the kitchen table with a small, blue box. She held an old-looking piece of paper in her fingertips, teary eyed.

"Mime?"

Delia snapped out of her trance to look up at .

"Oh don't worry Mimey..." She gave a teary, heart-warming smile. "I'm fine, really.

"Mime..." He said doubtfully.

"Mime, why don't you go and tidy up Ashy's bed hmmm?"

"Mime,mime, Mr. Mime..." Were the only words that could be heard as he went upstairs to clean Ash's pit of a room. _(__A/N:__ Yeah I know, harsh but he has a messy room!)_

Delia looked back at the paper.

Delia & Misty's Pov: _(A/N: These keep switching by the way! Also their thinking it not saying it.)_

**(MRS. KETCHUM)**

**"I can never tell him,**

**What happened long ago,**

**The truth about my past,**

**Is something he should never know..."**

_(Back to Misty who's walking behind with Ash by her side.)_

_(MISTY)_

_"I can never tell him,_

_My feeling's deep inside,_

_The truth within my heart,_

_Is something I must always hide..."_

**(MRS. KETCHUM)** _(Delia remembers Ash's Pokémon Poster's in his bedroom. is cleaning it.)_

**"His whole life lies ahead,**

**So much training to be done,**

**And as his Mother, I'll protect the future for my son."**

_(MISTY)_

_"His love is overwhelming,_

_In his light I'd like to be"_

Misty watches as Pikachu rub's his cheek with Ash's.

_"But he shares it all with Pokémon,_

_There's just no room for me..."_

(MISTY & MRS. KETCHUM)

"I've got a secret that tears up my soul,

And keeping it hidden has taken its toll,

I can't tell the truth, 'cause he might turn away,

So I'll keep that secret...

...It's better that way..."

Back To Normal/No-one's Pov:

Delia kept staring at the picture. "I have too...in order to protect him, it's for his own sake...It's better that way..."

+Outside Ash's House.+

"Hey Misty are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Who little old me? No! I'm fine why?!?!"

"Because A) You flapped your arms around like an anime character...

"-An anime character!?! Like that would ever happen!" _(__A/N:__ Anyone remember that ep either?)_

"And B) You look really red."

Misty was shocked.

"Wow I never knew you were so observant Ash (!)"

I just wish you were like that with everything else..." Misty whispered.

"What was that Mist?" Ash questioned.

"Eek!" I hoped no-one had heard that! Especially not him out of all people!

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure you're okay Mist?"

"Yes Ash I'm sure!" She tried going into her stubborn voice but Ash was having none of it.

"You can't fool me that easily Misty!"

Ash lifted his hand to check Misty's temperature. Her face filled with heat.

"See you do have a fever!"

"I-I-I-I do not Ash!!!!"

"But you-"

"Ash just don't worry!"

"Okay...." Ash said. Misty feared she had hurt his feelings and was about to apologise when Ash spoke again. "It's just that I can't help but to care for you." He said quietly as he feared anyone would hear him.

"Ash..."

He grabbed her hand and started to lead.

"Ash!" Misty blushed.

"Misty." He continued. "C) You haven't told Dawn to shut up yet, and D) You also haven't realised were back home!"

"Oh." Misty realised as they stood right outside the house.

Brock walked up to them several seconds later, still carrying Dawn on his back.

He was panting. "Man...Dawn is....so heavy!"

Dawn didn't reply but kept on laughing. _(__A/N:__ How annoying! T_T)_

The trio teardropped. _(__A/N:__ When I say Trio I mean the ORGINAL Trio!!!!)_

Ash turned around and opened up the door to his house.

Delia's Pov:

I flinched suddenly when I heard the door start to creak open_. (__A/N:__ You heard that but no footsteps or laughter!?!?)_ I shoved the paper into my apron pocket and put the box back in its place.

"Mom, were back for dinner like you told me too!" I heard my son say.

I walk out of the kitchen to see him and Misty holding hands. He realises this and they share an awkward look and separate. Nooo! I love it when my little Ashy does that to Misty! Oh well, just give him some more time_! (__A/N__: __**NO FLIPPIN WAY!!!!**__ His had __**WAYYYY **__to much time!!!! Anyone else agree??? Come on back me up here!)_

"Your dinner will be ready in a bit longer. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Don't worry Mom! I'm not that hungry anyway."

I decide to wait for it. Every time Ash denies that his hungry he-

Ash's stomach growl's, everyone teardrops.

-Every time Ash denies that his hungry, his stomach growls.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Mom."

That's when I notice Dawn laughing.

"Why is she-"

"She heard the Tarous story." Misty said with absolute no emotion.

"Better than the Jinx story..."

"Woah, woah woah! Jinx story? Haha I haven't heard this one before!" Dawn said still laughing.

"Jinx tried to kiss Ash repeatedly." I say.

"Hahahaha" Dawn laughs with tears in her eyes.

"Here we go again." The trio say in union.

I watch as they make their way to the living room. They start explaining the story.

I retreat my way back to the kitchen. I take out the paper carefully, not to break it and pull out a chair to stare at it...

"Why did you have to turn out that way..." I sigh, choking back tears. "Why did you have to be evil?"

I straighten myself up and tighten my pony-tail. I gotta make a start on the cooking!

I put the picture back into the box and push it back.

_The picture is of a young Delia, her hair in her trademark pony-tail, in her arm's she holds a 3 year old Ash Ketchum, holding onto Delia's waist is a young man with a red, short-sleeved T-Shirt and beige trousers, his is standing next to a girl who looks the same age as Ash but is learning to stand as she hold onto the man's hand..._

Dun-dun-dunnnn!!!!!!!!!!!

Wha!?!? Does Gio & Delia have the same photograph!?!?!

Stay tuned to the next Chapter!!! And thank-you for the Reviews!!!!~


	9. Chapter 9 Boxes,Bug's & Dinner Of Course

_(A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And I know your all wondering what's the relation with Child & Ash and do they have a connection, well I don't wanna give out any spoilers but you'll find out the relation on the LAST Chapter and the Child's name at the end of the Sequel!)_

* * *

Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.

Chapter 9 - Boxes, Bug's & Dinner Of Course!

Ash's Pov.

"Dinner will be later in a few moments' sweeties!" I heard my mom say. I look around me; Dawn is still annoyingly laughing and Brock'os trying to get her to shut up. Their sitting on separate seat's. That means the only seat left is the three-seater sofa...with Misty.

I look down to my left and that's when I realise I'm holding her hand!

I open my mouth to say something but my mouth's gone all dry! I try to talk again but then Misty's temper kicked in...

Misty's Pov.

"DAWN WILL YA SHUT UP!" I shout. God doesn't she realise that that's getting annoying by now!

Dawn is silent for a while and we all watch her intensely.

She squeaks. Oh god, here come the waterworks T_T...

I'm about to shout at her again when I feel my hand tighten, wait...no, that not my hand! It's...Ash?

Ash's Pov.

Aww man Dawn's crying again...Why is she such a cry baby? I feel kinda mad at her and wanna shout at her, to tell her she's gotta be way stronger if she's gonna make it in the PokéWorld! Who knows what other dangers lie ahead? Then again...Misty can scare the living daylight's out of anyone. I wonder if she could get Paul to crack a smile? Damn that Paul...

"Ash!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Misty? What's wrong?"

"What wrong with me? What wrong with you!"

"Wha?"

We both make eye contact for a couple of second's, even though it felt like hours. That's when we both look at our hands. Dammit I've been holding her hand even tighter now!

"Ah! Sorry Mist!" We both take our hands back and try not to make eye-contact again.

Mom calls us for dinner then. I swear she's never had such good timing!

After dinner we go too our beds for the night...Well apart from me and Misty, we somehow got stuck with clean-Up duty!

"My chore's meant to be collecting vegetables!" I grumbled. _(A/N: Yet another quote from the Anime!) _

"Well tough coz you're on cleaning duty!" Misty say's gathering up the plates.

"Yes Ma'am!" I salute then turn back my attention on washing up.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?

Misty's Pov.

Eek! Why did Ash have to say that! It's not like I've been wondering how my name would sound with Ketchum at the end!

"Uhh Misty?...Misty Waterflower you in there?"

"Huh, what's that Ash?"

"You just blanked me!...And now your freaking me out, you had stars in your eyes like you're a little kid in a Shoujo manga!"

"Ash Ketchum is that a compliment or an insult?"

Ash's answer stumped me.

"I would never insult you on purpose Mist..."

I can't read his face as it was covered with his messy black hair.

"Ash..."

I lean up to peck him on the cheek. And run off to bed_. (A/N: Yeah I think I forgot to add in that Ash is now a lil taller than Misty now...)_ Ha! Ash thinks he can out-surprise me!

Ash's Pov.

I move my fingers up too where Misty...Where Misty kissed me. I feel so...wow...

But then I realise that's she's legged it and left me to do the rest of the washing! Dammit!

Still Ash's Pov.

* * *

After a couple of minutes which seemed like hours had passed I had cleaned up the rest of the dishes. I turn around to put them in the cupboard when I see a faded blue box in the corner. I can tell it's been moved recently coz the dust is in the wrong place_. (A/N: Wow Ash'll make a great dust detective!) _I wonder what it's doing here? Why haven't I seen it before? What is "it"? And why the hell am I talking to myself!

I turn to the doorway, should I shout for my Mom? She should know what this is. Then again I could just open it and find out, on the other hand I should show some respect for my Mom's privacy. But...If it was this private shouldn't it be in her room or something?

I face palm and scratch my head. Damn! Too many thing's to think about! How do girls keep up with this stuff! Wait a minute...Girls! I should just ask Misty! She's a girl! _(A/N: You figured it out then did cha?)_ She took care of my Mom when I was traveling so she could know about this!...Wait why is Misty the first girl I gotta think about? Oh not now Ketchum, just ask her so you can get this over with!

I make my way up the stair's leaving the box hidden by a stack of plates.

* * *

Ash's Pov. (Still!)

I'm outside Misty's door now. I nervously lift my fist to knock gently. I don't hear anything at first so I lean my ear on the door. "Misty? Are you okay? Still awake?" That's when I hear a whimper. No! She's in trouble! On instinct I _(A/N: BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!...No wait that's sooo not Ash.)_ Reach for the handle on and open the door. Trust me I would break the door down but I still don't wanna wake anyone up... _(A/N: T_T...Hmpf! ¬_¬)_

I look hard at the room. The light is switched off so I can't see anything... That is until the moonlight catches a glimpse of fiery red hair. "Misty..." I say not really sounding like a question.

She's crouched underneath the window. I sit down next to her. I watch her closely; she's still whimpering but a bit louder now. I study her face; the moonlight is bouncing of her, making her even more beautiful.

"Misty..."

"Ash!" She says. I can see tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Bad dream?"

"Yes." She chokes out. I would have never thought a dream would scare Misty of all people. I put my arm around her.

"What was it about?"

"BUGS!" She says. A bit louder then I wanted her too so I quieten her down by pushing my finger on her lips.

"Shhh...It was just a dream...There all gone now..."

"But the Caterpies!"

I start to rock her gently. She shoves her head in my neck. It starts to get wet with her silent tears. I rub her back. After a while I can hear no-more sound. I make sure she's asleep as I move my hand away reluctantly.

She starts to stir and opens her eyes to look up at me. "Ash...Please a little while longer...Just stay here with me a little while longer....Please..."

I put an arm around her waist with one hand to hug her into me and grab the blanket from her bed with the other.

"I'll stay by your side." That's when I start to sing to her quietly: "Always, I promise. Together and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more..." She always loved hearing that song for some strange reason.

I lay my head on top of hers.

"Ash? Why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh, err nothing I forgot!" I say. Actually I had forgotten why I came_! (A/N: Idiot! T_T)_ "Shhh, just go to sleep now, I'll be here." I say gently, I can feel myself blushing so naturally I'm grateful that the lights are still off. I look at Misty, she's also blushing, I can tell but she's trying to hide it with her fringe.

"Thank you Ash..." Are the last words I hear from Misty before falling into a deep dreamful sleep.

* * *

In Ash's sleep he dreams of something sparkly in a pond like a magical blue ribbon...

* * *

_And that's all for this Chapter! Sorry if it wasn't any good! I'm not that good with Pokeshippy scenes! And yes I used some lines from the Pokémon Song!_

_I think I'm gonna wrap this up in the next chapter or too, but don't worry they'll be a sequel! Oh and Ash's dream plays a big part! I just have one question:_

_Is Ash's Dream just an ordinary dream? Or is it a memory?_

_Bye! ^_~_


	10. Chapter 10 Run

Disclaimer: I know I only need to put this on the first chapter so why am I typing this! I don't own Pokémon! Anyways I'd better warn you guy's that there's alotta Pov switching in this chapter so don't get too confused!

_**

* * *

**_

Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.

_**Chapter 10 - Run.**_

Child's Pov.

I woke up in Giovanni's Office. I stare at the ceiling wondering if last night was all but a dream when I feel a heavy weight on my chest. I crane my neck to see.

"P-Persian! Get off me you daft Kitty!" He hears me and turns to jump off, flicking his tail in my face. It makes me chuckle. "Stop! It tickles!". I rub the last bit of sleep off my eyes.

"So your awake then Kiddo?" I hear.

I sit up. He has a smile on his face which is awkward.

"Da-Mas-Fa..." _Crap I'm so confused!_

"Come on! Up and at-em! You're not thinking last night was a dream are you?" Giovanni Says.

"No!" I reply.

He ruffles through my hair then turn's to get Persian a bowl of fresh milk.

I watch silently.

"Can I go play with Big Sis before breakfast Father?"

"Big- Oh you mean Agent Domino?"

I smile.

"Yyyyyuuup!" I say.

He looks at me for a while. A blank expression on his face.

"Hmmm...Okay then." He says. I was surprised! I thought he was going to say no suddenly immediately!

I put my cap & trainers on and leave.

What I didn't hear was Giovanni speak into a walkie-talkie to Agent 009.

"Domino...Yes she's on her way...not a word about you know what, you understand!"

* * *

Meanwhile In Pallet Town...

Ash's Pov.

The sunlight sliced into the room which made me burst open my eyes. I looked around the room with a start and realised it wasn't mine! Dammit! I fell asleep with Misty!

I look down to her. She's fast asleep in my arms. I feel like I should wake her but...she's so darn cute like that. Wait what am I thinking! Pull yourself together Ketchum, Misty's your friend, okay maybe your _BEST_ friend but that IT!

With all my fidgeting I hardly realise Misty starting to stir.

Misty Pov.

I've got such a great pillow. It's really nice of Mrs.K to lend me the guest room...Wait...Did I actually get to bed yesterday?... I remember Caterpies...then Ash then...then...

Oh...

..My...

...God! 0_0!

I open my eyes. Ok, so it wasn't a comfy pillow, it was Ash's shoulder! Oh no! I can't believe I fell asleep on Ash!

I sit up start and try to control my blush.

"Err...Ash?" I realise his in deep thought so I do the thing I'm most famous for.

"OW" "Misty?"

"You didn't reply T_T"

"So you punch me!"

"Yes ¬_¬." I say heat rushing to my face.

Ash turns away from me but I can tell his blushing.

"We should-err...go downstairs and wash up."

"Umm yeah" I agree. "Umm Ash?"

He gets up folding away the blanket that was upon us the night before.

"Yeah Mist?"

"...Thanks." _Aaaa!_ I sound like a little kid!

"No problem." He croaks out. "I'm...uh gonna go to my room now, meet ya downstairs?"

I nod though he doesn't look at me. I get up and get dressed.

Ash's Pov.

I ignored Misty's attempts for small talk. I actually wasn't really listening. My mind kept wondering about the dream I had. I dreamt I was around 2 or 3 or so and I was at the pond behind our house and I was with my Mom. In my dream something bright blue caught my eye above the pond, though it wasn't the pond itself. It seemed to be above the pond.

I know it was just a dream but I couldn't help but think, it all seemed so familiar...

* * *

Back At T.R HQ:

In Child's Pov.

"Domino! Domino! Dom where are you?"

"Over here!" I hear a voice yell.

Just as I thought she was in the garden tending to some black tulips. I see various Rocket Grunt's Oddish, Vileplume & Gloom wondering around. They seem to be happy playing in the flowerbeds.

"Hiya Domino! What's new?"

"Well firstly, Domino's not my name you know!"

"-Yeah, yeah you say that but I'm still gonna call ya Domino!"

"And secondly, look what I caught!"

I look and behind her is a very shy looking Venonat.

"Aww how cute!"

"Yup just caught her this morning! Kinda frisky weren't cha lil guy!"

The Venonat shuffles silently.

"Err...were still working on the confidence thing!" Domino said with her arm behind her head.

I teardrop. "I see..."

We look at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing.

Domino returns her newly caught Venonat to her Pokéball.

I'm still laughing but Domino is looking around cautiously.

I decide to stop laughing. "Err...Domino? Is something wrong?"

She looks at me and kneels down to my height. I can see the fear in her eyes and I can recognise it at once, it's the fear I have in my eyes when Giovanni threatens me.

"Sis you're scaring me..."

She lays her hands on top of my shoulders gently.

"Kid...you have gotta get outta here. You understand? Get out. Get out before it's too late!" She whispers quietly to make sure no-one can hear us but her tone is still deadly serious.

"Domino-"

"You know that the Boss is your Daddy right?"

My eyes widen in shock and slightly in horror.

"How can you possibly know that! No-one knows that!" I don't raise my voice because this is my secret! How does she know?

I try to get out of her grasp but her grip tightens.

"You must run from Giovanni! I can't stop the Team Rocket Grunt's from chasing after you but I'll do my best!"

**"STOP!"** I yell.

"M-m-my Daddy loves me!" I whisper my voice breaking.

Domino slaps me on the cheek, though not as hard as Giovanni would have done yet it still stings.

"Think about it kid! Do you even remember how you ended up in Team Rocket? Do you remember before your Father started hitting you when he got angry?"

I look into her eyes, the fear is gone and she too is on the verge of crying.

"Do you even remember your Mother?"

I gasp. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes but I won't let them.

"Giovanni is just planning to hurt you more. You've gotta run. Don't worry nobody knows that you're the daughter of Giovanni, not even Jessie & James."

"But-"

"Listen, today is the best day to run, your Dads hired most of us for a raid tonight."

"But where would I even-"

"I'm not sure where but anywhere from here is good. The forest is big, your friends with most of the wild Pokémon right? Don't worry you'll be fine. You're a tough Kid."

I look down at the floor.

"Black Tulip?" I whisper and close my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your mother?"

She pauses and I hear her get up.

"I already know who my mom and dad are, did some research ya see."

"Oh...so who are they?" I open my eyes again.

She smiles at me; it's one of those kind smiles the ones I'm not used too after living in the shadow of Team Rocket all my life.

"There's no need to worry yourself about that." Her face goes all serious once more.

"Just run away from here."

"AGENT 009 WHERE ARE YOUR CURRENT WHEREABOUTS?"

Domino gets her radio from her belt. "West Garden...yes I am with her Sir...Yes...No I haven't told "_that_"...Yes...I'm sure...Right away Boss, received and understood, over and out."

She turns back to me and holds out her hand.

"Come on Kiddo, your Dad wants to go see ya."

I take her hand and we start walking back to Father's Office, though I cannot get the image of the fears in her eyes out of my head.

* * *

Back In Pallet Town.

Normal/No-One's Pov.

Delia Ketchum's left eye had been twitching for the past two minutes. Ash, Misty and the others had been eating there breakfast in total silence and it was driving her mad.

She coughed suddenly. Brock looked up.

"Oh, um great breakfast Mrs.K!"

Dawn had now looked up. "Yeah it's just superb!"

Misty had been stabbing her fork into the food until Brock elbowed her.

"Oh, sorry Delia, I was just thinking about...something..." Misty said looking up.

Delia now had a proud smile splashed onto her face.

"No worries dear! I'm glad you all like the food." She said whilst looking at everyone.

The smile had instantly melted when she got to her son.

"Ash? Sweetie what's wrong? You've hardly touched your plate?"

Ash gave no reply. He just sat in his chair staring at his plate.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Dawn said.

Still no answer.

Misty had been deliberately avoiding his eye-contact after what happened last night, no-one would ever listen to Dawn so it was up too Brock to snap him out of his trance.

"Ash? Ash! Hey Ash hellllo~~ Anyone home?" _(A/N: Oh very heroic.)_

Ash had now looked up from his plate. Delia gasped as she saw her son's eyes glazed over like he was in some sort of trance.

He slowly got up and tucked his chair in.

"I'm gonna go outside for a while...I'm not that hungry..." Ash said, still giving no-one eye contact.

"What do ya think that was all about?" Dawn asked.

No-one answered her. _(A/N: Well duh Dawn use your brain for once! Nobody knows!)_

"Well something big must be bugging him; he never turns down free food!" Brock said.

* * *

Outside Giovanni's Office.

Still Child's Pov.

We both stand outside the door. We both pause for a moment when I make the motion to enter. Domino stop's me.

"Your Daddy said I gotta go in first. You can come inside in a couple of minutes okay?"

"Okay." I reply.

I watch her go in and lean against the door. I cannot hear anything as the doors are made of thick fire-proof wood…But that won't stop me from trying! ^_~

In Giovanni's Office, Normal/No-One's Pov:

"Yes Sir?" Domino said.

"You've told her haven't you?" Came the cold reply.

"No Sir! I haven't!"

"Are you sure you can trust your life with that statement?"

Domino gulped.

"Yes." Her voice wavers.

Giovanni chuckled cruelly. "Very well, I'll keep that in mind."

The orange-suited man looked down at the 16 year old blonde girl in front of him. She was looking down at the floor, unable to meet his cold glaze.

"You know Domino...You shouldn't have stuck your nose into other people's business when it was not needed..." He said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Domino did not know how to act.

"I may know your daughters secret but I won't harm her!"

Giovanni chuckled at this.

"Very well." His tone suddenly started to get serious. "But remember, she thinks herself as only an 8 or 10 year old. Now go bring her in."

Domino hadn't got rid of her gaze on the floor. She nodded and made to turn to the exit.

"I won't harm her, unlike you Sir." She whispered.

* * *

Pallet Town. Ash's Pov.

I made my way to the pond outside my house absent-mindedly. I bent down and sat on the grass bank outlining the pond. Making sure not to fall in. It was this pond...I was around 2 or 3 when...that thing....

"Why was that dream so familiar?" I said to my reflection. "It's gotta be important, why else would it bug me for so long? Or am I just getting paranoid?"

"I can answer that." Came a dreamy voice.

I open my eyes to see my reflection, in the water I can see Misty's face looking at me.

Wait did I just think that Misty's voice was dreamy?

I crane my head around to meet her eyes.

Misty sighs and sits down next to me, taking her trainers off and dipping her feet into the pond.

"You're just paranoid." She says bluntly, though I know she's only joking. She looks at me. "What's on your mind Ash? You've kinda creeped out everyone at home. I think Brocks having a heart attack and your Mom seems kinda worried about you."

"Oh does she..."

"And so am I."

I look at her surprised. She's turned her gaze back to the water but I think I can see her blushing.

"I'm sorry Mist, it's just...I have a lot on my mind right now." _Including how I feel about you Mist-_Waaa! Wait what am I thinking! There I go again just like last night!

Misty must have seen me shake my head coz she spoke again.

"Ash?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You can tell me ya know."

I give her a smile and she blushes. I think it's kinda cute!

"It's just that...do you ever have something on your mind that it keeps you awake all night?"

She agrees with me. "Yeah every night..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She looks at me and I can feel heat rushing to my face.

We both turn our attention to the water suddenly. I see some Goldeen and Seaking swirling around. Suddenly the colour's mix together.

My eyesight starts going blurry.

"Uh Misty?"

The last thing I hear is her voice talking about something when everything goes black and I collapse on something soft.

Misty's Pov.

I started talking to Ash again once I looked back to the pond. I was about to tell him that it was him that keeps me up all night when he suddenly fell onto my lap!

"A-ash?" No response, that's when I try to shake him, I realise his fallen into a deep sleep and I remember that he didn't get much sleep yesterday because something was bothering him. I sigh and stroke his hair, he starts mumbling something. I try to make out the words.

"Wait...no...Can't be...come back.....come back...." I can now hear Ash snoring lightly. It makes me smile.

* * *

Child's Pov.

Their voices were faded and the only thing I could make out was Domino saying Yes Sir or No Sir. _Great (!)_ "Now go bring her in." I heard my Dad say. I shuffled out from my spot and jumped up, dusting myself off. I heard footsteps coming my way and Domino appeared at the doorway.

"Uh-Um-He Domino!" I coolly said. Yeah she'll never suspect I was ears-dropping!

"Uh...O...Kay..." She replied with a confused look. "You can go in now."

"What about you?"

"Oh I gotta go...train."

"Oh, okay...Working on that Venonat right!" I noticed as she said the last word's her mind seemed to wonder.

She gave me no answer but instead smiled.

I looked as she left, Dad then coughed.

"Oh, hey, what were you talking to Domino about?" I said as I entered.

"That is no concern to you!" I looked at him. Shocked by his change of voice.

"I mean...nothing to worry your pretty little head about!" He said whilst ruffling my hair. I hate it when he does that.

"I'm planning a dinner tonight. We could have a feast...You can also bring that "Domino" Kid your always talking about."

I can't believe what I'm hearing! Could Dad ACTUALLY be nice for once? Then reality hit me as images of Domino's speech flashed before my eyes.

_"You gotta get outta there!" "His going to hurt you! He'll __**kill **__you!"_

I look Giovanni in the eye. "Of course, I'll ask her later! I'm gonna go wonder about for a bit then-"

"The Ground Floor Lab is off limits." His steel voice cut through the air leaving a pained silence.

I knew he'd only be nice for a day or so before he goes back to the normal Giovanni us Rocketeers know off.

I turn around to meet him. He looks at me surprisingly.

"Aaa...Sorry about that Child. I don't know what came over me." He says with a worried face. Is...Is he apologizing to me?

I laugh nervously. "It's okay. I'll see you later then." I say though the last sentence sounds more like a question. He nod's quickly and I leave to find Domino. I gotta find out what else she knows. But...should I leave? Giovanni's just starting to be nicer, this is the longest his been nice to me...but then again it could all be just a trick...and he might start drinking again soon...

I've made up my mind:

If I'm ever gonna leave...

It's gonna be tonight.

* * *

Next Time:

Domino helps the Child break out, and learns who Domino's parents are.

Both Ash and the Child uncover the startling truth but will they accept it?

Ash runs away after confronting his Mom and remembers what the "Blue Ribbon" was and the Child starts putting the final pieces of the puzzle together...

But....

Well let's just say Giovanni has the last puzzle piece and doesn't wanna play fairly! ^_^

_Readers: Awww no fair! All that tension building up and suspense then!-_

Me: Yeah, yeah but all will be revealed in the **LAST CHAPTER**!

_Readers: WHAT!_

Me: Don't worry it's a two part special and there's a sequel!


	11. Chapter 11 Ash Ketchum Finding Destiny

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 11 - Ash Ketchum: Finding Your True Destiny.**_

_+The Ketchum House. +_

"Where the hell did you guys get two?" Dawn said to the two trainers who had just collapsed on the couch after being missing for the whole morning. Delia however seemed to have no interest in this as her mind was occupied with something else.

"Not now Dawn." Ash sighed heavily.

"Not now? Not Now! How could you say that Ash! Do you know how _worried_ we were of you!"

"We were in the backyard! Why were you so worried!"

"You didn't eat!"

Everybody tear-dropped.

"Ok just leave em now Dawn. It looks like they need some time-"

"No! They had the whole day! I'm staying right here!"

"Fine then! Looks like I just have to go to the Mall by myself then!"

"Wha, no I wanna go!"

"But Dawn you just said-"

"Yes Brock I said I wanna go!" Dawn said as she made for the door.

Ash sighed and mouthed a "thanks" to Brock.

Brock chuckled.

"Come on Brock! Before it closes will be nice!" Dawn shouted from outside.

Ash & Misty both heard the door close. They kept quiet until Misty finally broke the silence.

"So..."

Ash looked at her.

"You gonna tell me what's going on Ash?"

"Mist it's this dream that's been bugging me!"

Misty paused and nodded to show she was still listening.

"It's like it's a dream but somewhere in my head I know it's not! I swear I've seen it before but I just don't remember when! Then I get all angry coz I don't know when and it's just-"

"Whoa Ash breathe!"

"And then theirs Mom who's been acting strangely..."

"Huh, really? Now that I think of it she has been acting sorta distant lately."

Misty looked at Ash who had his head down.

"Don't worry Ash, you just need a distraction!" She winked.

Ash looked at her with a puzzled face. "A distraction?"

"Yeah! How about a Pokémon battle?"

"A battle? Really." He said half-heartily.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing! Usually Ash would jump at the chance for a battle!

"Look what I got!" Dawn squealed as she jumped down onto the couch.

"Dawn where'd you come from?" Misty said as she made room for Dawn.

"As soon as we got to the main road it started raining, Dawn didn't want to get her hair wet so she brought that magazine from one of the outdoor stands." Brock stated as he shut the door.

"Yuck, fashion magazines, I get enough of that from my Sisters, Dawn you'd like them."

Dawn had hardly heard this as she was to into her magazine.

"Oooh look at these cute Water Pokémon!"

"Water Pokémon! Lemme see!"

Brock laughed as he sat down in one of the chairs. It was a good job Misty was also distracted as she would have got her Mallet out right there and then!

"Oh my Mew look at this adorable Dratini" Misty said.

"Dratini?" Ash questioned.

They cooed at the picture which showed a young woman with mint hair proudly standing next to a Dratini.

"That's a really rare Pokémon!" Brock stated.

Ash's Pov:

_A Dratini?_ I thought. _Could it be...?_

Just then my Mom came in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello there sweeties, I'm just going to help tidy the backyard so if you need me I'll-"

Her eyes nearly blasted out of their sockets when she saw me hold the picture of the Dratini.

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DRATINI!"

I was shocked; I've never heard my Mom shout at me before! Any why she middle-naming me for!

"Mom I-"

"Umm it's my magazine Mrs.K-" Dawn started to say before she was interrupted by Mom.

"That's fine but Ash please stay away from Dratini's, please." She had calmed down now but my anger rose.

"Just what it wrong with Dratini's Mom? Huh? I would never taken you for the type to not like Pokémon."

She froze out of fear; it was like time had stopped for both of us.

"Just please Ash...please, stay away from anything Dratini-related..."

"Mom I've already met and saved Dratini's, heck the first time I saw a Dratini was when this old dude came and pointed a gun at me!" _(__A/N: __This is true it's from one of the banned Pokémon episodes.)_

I felt Misty and Brock nod behind my back.

"No it wasn't..." She said quietly but I heard.

I looked at her confused.

"What I-" I look at her face, that one look in her eyes makes me realise I should stay quiet. "Okay..." I choke.

There's a sudden bafflement in the air. _(__A/N:__ It's a word! -)_

"I promise... no more Dratini's..."

No-one talks after that, myself and my Mom for what just happened, Misty & Brock for being lost about the whole situation and Dawn had gone back to her magazine. What a bitch!

_"Don't forget...don't forget me Ashie! Ashie please don't cry! I've got Dratini!"_

My eyes widen. What the hell was that!

"What the hell!"

"Ash? Ash what's wrong!" Misty asks me.

"Did one of you girls just say something to me?"

"No" They say simultaneously.

_"Ashie! Playtime Ashie! Playtime!"_

"Oh-no..." Everything start's getting dizzy and I feel Misty running to my side.

"Ash what's wrong?" She's holding my arm now.

"N-nothing, just headaches...are you sure none of you girls said anything? Something like don't cry?"

"No Ash why? You're scaring me."

"No reason. Don't worry Mist it's just a headache." I say trying to reassure both myself and Misty.

But Brock must have seen my knees give way as I blacked out.

The last thing I see is my Mom with no emotion on her face what so ever.

Delia's Pov:

Ash start's looking around like he heard someone. His face suddenly pales as he tells the girls if he was calling him. It looks like I was the only one that noticed.

He talks to Misty trying to reassure her but his lying through his teeth. He isn't okay.

I'm proven right as I see him blackout and fall into Brock's arms.

"Ash, Ash please wake up! Please!" Misty begs. _(__A/N:__ Think the time when Ash was a ghost and Misty tried waking him up.)_

He lets pained tears fall to his cheeks and Brock rocks him.

Dawn look's shell-shocked and has her nails stuck into my couch seats.

I sigh.

"Get him to his room and leave him there." I say sharply and leave to make the children dinner.

Normal/No-One's Pov:

Delia left the room. Brock & Misty had never seen this side of her before and was meant to ask if something was wrong but first attended to Ash first.

"I'll take him to his bed." Brock said.

"I'm coming with you." Said Misty.

Brock lifted the said boy bridal style and made for the stairs.

"I wonder what Ash meant by Oh-no..." Dawn said though somewhat to herself.

Misty looked at Brock worryingly.

In Ash's Room. Misty's Pov.

I watched as Brock laid Ash onto his bed. He seemed to be sweating so Brock went to the bathroom and came back with a cold flannel which he placed on Ash's head.

"Is he going to be okay Brock?" I asked him; after all he has been traveling with Ash for longer so maybe this had happened before?_...Yeah I wish!_

"I honestly don't know Misty." Was the reply.

I was afraid of that.

We both sat next to the sleeping Ash and I was stroking his hair, I didn't even care that Brock kept giving me weird looks.

"So..."

There was a pause. We both wanted to talk about what just happened downstairs but neither of us could find the words. Thankfully Brock cut the silence.

"Wonder what made turn like that, we've never seen her angry like that...or at all in fact..."

I paused before answering. "Maybe something happened before we all met Ash."

Brock gave me a puzzled look.

"Well think about it, the whole argument started with Ash complimenting that Dratini..."

"Are you saying something happened between Dratini & Ash?"

"Maybe...Brock?"

"Hmm?" He was checking Ash's temperature. I let my hand slip from Ash's hair.

"Before...in the morning Ash collapsed because he didn't get any sleep. He said something like: "_Wait...no...can't be...come back...come back..."_

"You think he was talking about Dratini?"

I was about to answer when Ash started to stir.

"Please...no come back...wait!" Ash was panting now and it sounded like he was shouting to someone.

"You see what I mean Brock?"

"Misty you gotta calm him down!"

"What!" I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Now's not the time for denial!"

I brushed my fingers through Ash's hair with one hand and held my other in his.

"Ash...Ash wake up...Wake up Ash."

Ash's Pov:

Mom's emotionless face, it scared me so much I blacked out.

That should get me worried right? Wrong.

That dream kept creeping into my mind.

It started the same; me as a little kid, playing by the pond. But this time theirs that girls voice playing over in my head.

_"Don't forget me Ashie!"_ "Who are you?" I say.

_"Please don't cry."_ I touch my cheek, so I have been crying.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask again.

Theirs a long pause and I can hear nothing, just the image of me by the pond. I know it's me coz of the outfit (A blue hoodie like my Johto outfit.) even though I can't see the face.

_"Don't forget me Ashie..."_ There! There's that voice again! But where's it coming from?

"Where are you?" I say, though I start to feel as if I'm speaking to thin air.

_"Playtime Ashie!"_ I look in the water. It seems calm and is crystal blue until a blue ribbon shaped thing jumps out of the water.

It spray's water on me. The tears on my face have stopped now and I feel somewhat cooler.

Wait a minute...a blue ribbon...no it couldn't be...but then when I started to realise it before with the picture in the magazine...But if that's the case, why would Mom react like that? _(A/N:__ That sentence will also make sense later!)_

"Where are you? Come back..."

_"Don't forget me..."_

"No please come back! COME BACK!"

_"I've got Dratini Ashie! So no crying..."_

Ashie who the hell call's me that?

Silence.

"Wake up Ash." Another gentle voice, yet this is older and more familiar.

_...Misty?_

"Wake up Ash...Ash wake up."

Before I open my eye's I hear one last sentence.

The little me turn's but I realise it's not me at all but another kid, a girl! She looks exactly like me but she has longer hair. She smiles to me.

_"I've got Dratini..."_

Misty's Pov:

Ash opened his eyes slowly.

"Ash you're up!" Without thinking I hugged him.

"Err...Mist?" I quickly let go once I realised what I did. Blushing like mad.

"Ash you scared me so much!"

"Yeah Dawn's downstairs clawing up your sofa which your Mom's really not happy about! - Oh no Dawn I'd better go downstairs and check on her!" Brock said which made me sweat-drop.

Somehow Brock's speech seemed kinda fishy to me! Like he wanted a quick getaway!

"I'm sorry."

I turned back to Ash, he had his head down. "I'm sorry." He say's again.

Why the heck is he apologising? He hasn't done anything wrong!

"Ash?" I felt like slapping him then I really did! Just like the first time I ever saw him when he stole my bike!

"Don't worry about it Ash." No Misty, Ash doesn't need a slap he just needs a friend...like last night. I start to blush then.

Suddenly I feel Ash's hand wrap around my waist. Yeah like that'll stop the blushing!

"A-ash?"

"Thank You." He says in a small _-though rather cute-_ voice!

I put my head on top of his. "Hey, I did owe you one remember?" I whisper to him referring back to last night when he helped me with my nightmare.

Brock's Pov:

I

Am...

A GENIUS!

Lying about Dawn to get the hell outta there was a stroke of genius! They'll have to commit their love now!

I crouch down to the door and listen in.

_"Thank You."_

_"Hey, I did owe you one remember?" _

Huh wonder what she meant by that? Misty owes Ash? What for? Hitting me over the head with a mallet?

I hear footstep's approaching the door so I stand up quickly.

Misty appeared in the doorway.

"Brock? What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh nothing I was...just coming back to say that Dawn's okay now and that 's got the dinner ready!" _Whoa I can really think fast on my feet!_

"Oookay..."

Well she seemed to have brought my lie.

"Where's Ash?"

"Oh him, he went back to sleep. I think he should rest don't you?"

I snickered at this. "Yeah sure but what about eating? That's his favourite hobby!"

"Eating's a hobby?"

"He says it is!"

Misty shook her head. "I already told him if he wanted to eat, but he said that he was too sleepy."

"Huh...alright, we better go down to dinner then."

_(__A/N:__And then blah bla blah they all eat dinner Dawn never shows the magazine again and everybody is eating in an awkward silence. Now! To later that night when everybody's gone to sleep!)_

_+Later That Night Ash's Pov. +_

I waited till it was safe and everyone was asleep. Misty was the last one to go to sleep, I know that coz her room is right next to mine.

But just to make sure...

"Are Misty, Brock & Dawn asleep Pikachu?"

"PikaPi" (Yes).

I got up still dressed in my Sinnoh outfit and crept down the stairs. Pikachu on my shoulder as always. I was tip-toeing too make sure not to wake anybody up so naturally I was surprised when I saw the kitchen light on.

Maybe Misty was having a bad dream again? I thought. I put on my trainers to cover the cold tiles of the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my Mom crying in the chair by the table.

"M-mom?"

She stiffened suddenly when she heard me.

"S-sorry Mom didn't mean to scare ya."

She smiled.

"No worries sweetheart. I...just had a nightmare."

"Mom why were you talking to yourself before?"

She seemed confused.

"I heard you talking to someone earlier saying something like: "Why did you have to be evil" or something.

She looked at me with surprise plastered all over her face.

"Oh that nothing just away with the fairies!"

It then I see the baby blue box in front of her, the same one I put in the cupboard.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Oh! Oh this...I...I...nothing! It's just a box of photos from when I was younger."

"So lemme see."

"I don't think that's a good idea Ash..." She say's dragging the box below her arms out of my reach.

I sighed. Should I still be angry at her from the Dratini incident?

I was going to speak again but she got there first.

"Ash you heard her voice again didn't you?"

I could feel my eyes open in shock. How did she know? I guess it's true what they say - Mom's do know everything!

"M-m-maybe."

She nodded. And held my hands. "Ash please don't go looking for her."

I frowned and jerked my hands back to my sides. "How do you know it's a girl? Why shouldn't I go looking for her?"

Her eye's started to swell again.

"Plus Mom, she's not even real! It's just a kooky dream!"

"No it isn't!"

**"HOW!"**

"Because you knew her when you were little!"

My heart stopped for a moment. My mother sitting there is telling me I knew a girl from long ago?"

"Pikachu Pi!" (Snap outta it Ash!)"

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice a little angrier then I expected.

"No-one!"

That was the last straw.

I turned back to go too my room but I stopped near the stairs as something caught my eye.

A photo frame.

"Ash?" _Looks like we woke Misty up._

"Hey Ash you okay?" _And Brock._

"Is something wrong?" _Looks like Dawn woke up too._

I don't turn to them, I'm too curious about the photo. I pick it up and smile at it. It's a photo of me and my Mom when I was little, I'm about 3 or 4 in this photo.

But then my smile fades as I see something suspicious - The far right hand side of the photo doesn't end there, it goes past the frame, I can tell that coz there's a hand around Mom's waist. I can't believe I never noticed that before!

I turn the frame around and take the photo out. Just as I thought, a piece of the photo has been folded.

I unfold it and see a picture of a man holding Mom's waist. Huh, this must be her brother or something...hey wait who's holding his hand? I scan my eyes and see a girl's face.

But it's not just any girl; it's the girl from my dreams!

In my shock I drop the photo frame and the glass smashes against the floor.

"Ash are you okay?" I hear Misty cry, but I can't worry about that now!

Mom rushes out the kitchen and she sees the frame smashed.

"Oh-no." She says her voice filled with fear. Though something tells me it's not for the shards of glass.

I run back inside to the kitchen table.

I open the box and even though I've never seen the content's my hand's seem to know what to look for.

"Pika?"

"Don't worry buddy I know what I'm doing." I lie.

I found it.

It's the same picture but this is torn in half so it shows the girl and the man only.

I turn the picture over and I read the words that make my heart freeze. I try blinking but if only that could make the word's disappear but there still right there in black and white.

_"__**Me & The Family."**_

_Ash & Tri-_

_3 years of-_

Of what? Training? Family? Who? What? When?

My Mom runs in she sees the picture in my hands.

She takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. "Ash sweetie please just-"

**"NO! NO MORE LIES! TELL ME! TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"**

"Ash..." She's got tear's flowing down to her cheek's now.

Dawn comes in. She gasps. "Ash why are you crying!"

I feel my cheek's looks like Mom wasn't the only one who had been crying. I turn back to Mom.

**"TELL ME!"**

"She-she..." She chokes out.

I stuff the picture in my back pocket and run back to the hallway next to the stairs.

"Ash?"

"Misty!" I smile at her.

"Ash what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Sure Mist."

"But we heard shouting."

"Don't worry Brock I'm gonna find out the truth." I reply.

Mom and Dawn return.

"I'm gonna find out the truth from **SHE** kept away from me!" I say pointing at Mom.

She burst's into fresh tears.

"Ash please you promised you wouldn't go!"

**"AND YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LIE!"**

I turn to the doorway and grab my backpack which had been left there since we returned.

"Ash where are you going?" I hear Misty yell.

I turn back to her and give her a warm smile.

I put my hands on top of her shoulders and press my lip's on her cheek.

Misty's Pov:

_"Ash where are you going?"_ Something must be up! Ash hardly ever gets up in the middle of the night!

He gives me his smile that makes my heart melt.

I would've asked him what's up but the he grabs my shoulder's forcing me to look straight into his brown eyes. I feel my face heat up.

He brings his face closer and before I knew it he kisses me! Ok, so it was on the cheek but still!

As soon as he stop's crushing his lips to my skin he looks into my eyes.

Oh no. I know what that kiss meant...

...it meant Goodbye.

"I'll be back. I promise..." No, no, no this can't be! My eye's start to fill up with water.

_**"ASH!"**_

Ash's Pov:

"I'll be back I promise." Her cheek's fill up with heat and I turn around and put my cap on.

"Pikachu!" (Ash think this through!")

I have Pikachu. I have thought this though, clearly.

As soon as I'm in the front porch I throw my Pokéball in the air and call out Charizard.

"Let's fly!"

It's a good thing I got him back before we went on the ferry to Kanto.

I can't bear to look back at my friend's and Mom but I hear them cry out my name. I tell Charizard to fly higher and pretty soon I can feel the harsh wind on the endless night's sky. The rain also hide's my tear's as they sting on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Misty..."

Around half an hour goes past and we fly above Viridian Forest. "Charizard take a big rest." I order as soon as we hit the ground.

I have no idea what to do now so I just turn to the forest.

I crash into something and what I see next make's my heart sting.

"No way..."

"Pikachu!" (Watch out Ash!)

In all the commotion Ash & Pikachu never seemed to notice the orange flying figure zooming towards them...

* * *

_(__A/N:__ That's it! That's it for this half of the chapter! Man that took some time to type! 16 pages for just this chapter! I'm guessing you guys have figured out what's gonna happen in the next chapter then eh!_

_Btw- Ash does think that the man is his Uncle...)_


	12. Chapter 12 Your Other Half Ash!

_**Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.**_

_**Chapter 12 - Your Other Half Ash!**_

+Somewhere In Team Rocket's Head Quarters.+

Child's Pov:

I decide to take a walk through the corridors since I'm not allowed to go outside anymore.

The peaceful moonlight should be calming me down but thanks to the Grunt's it's not.

Every time I walk past they give me evil look's and start snickering. I hate it when they do that.

"Hey you! Brat!" I stop and turn to whoever called me.

"Heh. What's the matter, got nothing to do? Outta slave work for Giovanni? I'll tell ya what, how about you do some of my chores?" He snickers. Man I hate it when they mock me!

**"What's it to you what I do? And FYI - Do some of your own damn chores in your lifetime!"** I shout to him. _Damn!_ Before I register what I said I get a slap in the face.

"Selfish brat. Who gave you permission to talk? What's the Boss thinking letting a baby into Team Rocket?" He leaves and his mates start talking about the raid tonight.

_Ok I deserved that. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth._

"You okay Kiddo?" I hear someone say; I turn around and see the one and only Domino!

I give her a massive grin and want to hug run up and hug her but I can't with the other Grunt's around.

"Hello Agent Domino." I say robotically and bow.

The other Grunt's leave as she walks up to me. I look to the floor.

"Go on I know you want to." She says.

I give her another smile and hug the living daylight's outta her!

She chuckles at this.

"Domino..." I say, my voice muffled in her ribs.

"What is it?"

"I've decided...I'm gonna do it."

She pauses and I'm afraid she's gonna hit me but instead she puts her hand on my head and hug's me back.

"You made the right decision.

"I'm gonna go after dinner okay?"

"Sure. When is it?"

"I'm not allowed a watch..."

"Oh, well it's 8 O'clock now-"

"Crap! Were late! Come on Domino!" I grab her by the wrist gently and we both run to Father's Office.

* * *

+Outside The Dining Hall+

Child's Pov:

"We...we...made it!" I say outta breath.

Domino just laugh's at this.

"Kid your way outta shape ya know that?"

"Well of course I am! We're not all top-notch gymnasts like you! Plus Giovanni hardly ever lets me out! I'm always bloody locked up in my cell of a room!"

"Err...actually I think it is a cell..."

I teardrop.

"It does have metal bars after all..."

The teardrop goes bigger.

"Ok Big Sis enough! Let's not really debate about that..."

"Oh yeah...sorry..."

We enter the room, as I expected there's my Dad in the biggest seat on the end of the looooong table. Why's it so long anyway? Waste of wood people!

"Sorry I'm late!...I err...lost track of time?"

"It doesn't matter let's just eat already. I'm going to be very busy after." He says. Greaaat (!) So much for being warm and friendly (!) Oh well, back to Military Mode!

Me & Domino take the labelled seats and start eating at the expensive steak.

Even though I don't really like it since I'm so used to Giovanni giving me bread and water and the occasional porridge I got used to the taste of meat after a while.

After we finish our plate's the servant's come and start to clean up. There's an awkward silence so I decide to break it.

"So..." This gets all eyes on me. "Domino tells me that there's a big raid tonight..."

"Yes, were going to raid the Viridian Pokémon Center." He laugh's evilly and that's when I notice his not wearing his infamous orange suit. This times his wearing his black expensive Italian suit.

"It's not gonna be too soon until I go on a mission!"

"Maybe when you're a little older Kiddo..." She sweat drops.

I pout. "Hmpfh! You guy's never let me outta here!"

"Now I'm sure Boss has his reason's Kiddo!..." She sweat drop's more. Why is she so nervous does she know something I don't?

Another awkward silence. I, again decide to break it.

"Why not go to Pallet Town's Pokémon Center? I heard that Viridian's is suffering from some sort of Pokémon Flu-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He say's bashing his fist's into the table, leaving dent's in the table and getting the servant's too stare at him.

Me and Domino flinch. I decide to shut-up before my big mouth gets me into any more trouble.

Giovanni's pager goes off.

"Agent 009 it is time."

"Yes Sir."

They both stand to leave.

"Agent I would like to speak to you in private before you head to the Arena."

"Yes Sir. Absolutely."

Giovanni looks at me.

"Why don't you go to your room?"

Though it sounded more like an order, not an opinion I nod anyway and head to the door tucking my chair back to the table.

_Of course if you know me by now I prefer to eavesdrop into conversation's more._

I open the door and I was about to listen in when I heard footsteps.

Two Lower-class Team Rocket Grunt's came to guard the door. **_DAMMIT!_**

They stood either side of the door so I just retreated to my _''room''_.

* * *

Giovanni's Pov:

I wait until the Child gets out of the room then order Domino to sit down.

"Let's just get to the point."

"Sir, why did you want to see me?"

"Pah! Don't ask so innocent!"

I can see a familiar fear in her eyes which make me smirk.

"Look at the TV."

I take out a device from my pocket and press the button, the middle bookcase disappears to show a massive TV.

"It's a surveillance tape from yesterday."

Domino's eyes go bigger.

_

* * *

_

"Yes Sir?" Domino said.

_"You've told her haven't you?"_

_"No Sir! I haven't!"_

_"Are you sure you can trust your life with that statement?"_

_A pause._

_"Yes."_

_Giovanni chuckled cruelly. "Very well I'll keep that in mind."_

_"You know Domino...You shouldn't have stuck your nose into other people's business when it was not needed..." _

_"I may know your daughters secret but I won't harm her!"_

_Giovanni chuckled at this._

_"Very well." His tone suddenly started to get serious. "But remember, she thinks herself as only an 8 or 10 year old. Now go bring her in."_

_Domino hadn't got rid of her gaze on the floor. She nodded and made to turn to the exit._

_"I won't harm her, unlike you Sir." She whispered._

* * *

"Now, now, now Domino...have we been talking about nonsense behind my back?"

"N-no Sir!"

"Domino the truth is right there. Did you really think I'd be as foolish as to not to put in extra mikes around the place?"

She stay's quiet. I go to my cabinet to get a drink.

"So what Giovanni! I meant what I said! I won't harm her!"

"And what makes you think I would?"

Fear covers her face.

"Look at the screen again."

_

* * *

_

"Kid...you have gotta get outta here. You understand? Get out. Get out before it's too late!"

_"Domino-"_

_"You know that the Boss is your Daddy right?"_

_"How can you possibly know that? No-one knows that!" _

_"You must run from Giovanni! I can't stop the Team Rocket Grunt's from chasing after you but I'll do my best!"_

_"STOP!"_

_"M-m-my Daddy loves me!" _

_"Think about it kid! Do you even remember how you ended up in Team Rocket? Do you remember before your Father started hitting you when he got angry?"_

The Screen goes fuzzy and pixelated.

_"Just run away from here."_

_"AGENT 009 WERE ARE YOUR CURRENT WHEREABOUTS?"_

Domino gets her radio from her belt. "West Garden...yes I am with her Sir...Yes...No I haven't told "that"...Yes...I'm sure...Right away Boss, received and understood, over and out."

* * *

"The thing is Domino I don't think you understood..."

She stay's quiet.

"What are you planning huh? Your stupid electric tulip got in the way of the mic's I put in your walkie-talkies!"

"What you don't know won't hurt cha..."

I smile at her confidence.

"No but I'll hurt you..."

* * *

Child's Pov:

Ok, ok this is it! I'm gonna get outta here and taste sweet freedom soon! Soon I'll be able to actually be a normal kid! I might actually be able to be a Pokémon Trainer! YES!

I look outside the metal bars. I can see the moon shining brightly into my _''room''._ I turn around and sigh.

Plain. White. Walls...

Yup oh and a hard wooden bed with a ridicules lightweight grey blanket.

What a room (!)

I usually just sleep on the floor, sure it's cold and dusty but it's better than that death-trap of a bed!

Outside I hear a Hoot-hoot call.

_Where the hell is Domino?_

* * *

+ 5 Minutes Later.+

Still Child's Pov:

I start to hear footstep's rushing towards me.

"Domino?"

She comes up and I notice her clothes are ripped, bloody and she's out of breath.

"Domino what happened to you!"

"Never mind that now." She looks at me and I see her face for the first time. I gasp.

"Domino...what happened?" I start to get tears in my eye as I see her face is bloody, she has a cut lip and that her eye was now black.

"Take this locker key..." She continues. "Grab all the content's and make sure you take the backpack with you."

I my eyes go bigger with surprise.

"Does Giovanni know about-"

"No, I wouldn't tell him, but he knows something's up, so you gotta get outta here fast!"

"Ok, but can ya break the lock? I'm locked in!"

"Alright, stand back!"

I moved away from the door so that she could send a kick to break the lock.

The lock fell to the floor in a scattered crash, echoing through the hallways.

I got out and looked at her.

"Wouldn't have using your Tulip been better, safer and quieter?"

She sweat dropped."

I nodded at Domino.

"I'll meet you outside."

And with that I made my way to the locker room.

* * *

+Inside The Locker Room.+

Still Child's Pov:

I take out the key from my pocket. At least I didn't have to worry about anymore guards since there all in the arena by now!

I find the right locker number and open it. The locker itself is dusty like it wasn't opened in a long time.

Inside I find a black midnight jacket and grab it.

I was expecting something more surprising...

At the bottom of the locker something catches my eye...

Two white envelopes.

I bend down to pick them up. One is dusty as it hasn't been touched in a long time. The other is cleaner and almost brand new.

I turn it over and see the name. I don't recognize it at first but pocket it anyway.

I pull the jacket over my shoulders and run outside, carefully dodging the sight of the security cameras.

* * *

+Outside, Near The Forest.+

Still Child's Pov:

"Over her Kiddo!"

I rush to the voice.

"Here." She hand's over a black backpack. With a torch in a strap on the side.

"Domino what about you?"

She smile's even though I know she's in pain. "I'll be fine. Now switch your torch on it's getting really dark, and wear your cap and jacket, it's getting cold and it's gonna rain."

"Will do Dom...Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok, but make it quick."

"Who's your parent's?"

She smiles even bigger.

"Well ya know Cassidy?"

I nod, and then register what she said. "No way! You mean-"

"Well I got the hair right?"

I look to the floor.

"Domino how old was I when Giovanni brought me here?..."

She has a surprised look on her face.

"Kidd..." I look up to her. "Well...you were just a toddler when I first saw ya...why are you starting to remember?"

"Remember?" She sighs.

"It's in the letter, read it when you're alone."

I open my mouth for another question but just then siren's start and spotlight's start flashing, roaming the shadow's hunting for their victim, startling us both.

"I gotta go Kiddo!" She run's back to HQ leaving me behind.

"Domino!"

She stop's and looks at me. I run to her.

"I swear I won't let Giovanni get away with what he did you!"

"Wait you know he did this?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Sis!"

"How old are you again?"

"10."

Her face saddens.

"Make sure you read the letter."

"Umm okay...Domino I wish you would come with me."

"Kiddo Team Rocket is where I'll always be."

"I understand..."

I can't figure out any words to express my gratitude to what she's done for me the past years. So I just say:

"Thank you..._Sis_."

I hug her and say I won't forget her and leave into the forest. Seeing her face for the last time...

About 10 minutes into the forest and the sound of sirens soon fade. I decide to rest and look in the backpack. I smile. It looks like Domino thought ahead!

She packed extra T.R clothes, food, Pokétreat's, _''normal''_ street clothes, a spare flashlight and a decent blanket.

A raindrop tip's onto my cap and I look up. It doesn't take too long for the rain to crash down on the forest floor.

There are no Pokémon out tonight so it looks like I'm alone. Oh well...

I walk for who knows how long whilst reading the first envelope. The cleaner one.

_Kiddo,_

_If your reading this is mean's you didn't chicken out, good on ya! Sorry that this note isn't that long but cha never know when a guard will come._

_Kid there's a few things' ya gotta know,_

_My parents are Butch & Cassidy; I checked the bio-files and did some tests. It took a while but hey!_

_Second, I don't know who your Mom is, though there's rumour's Boss went out with a girl called...err...something beginning with D. When he was younger and in a gang._

_You're not 8 or 10, your 14. I'm sorry. Giovanni did test's on you before the Mewtwo project. You lost your memory in that test and Giovanni decided to use Amber; A girl who was about your age. (A/N: Watch Mewtwo Return's.)_

_Another thing, even though you grew up in T.R know that Pokémon can be good._

_I hope you stay safe and enjoy your freedom, make sure you don't forget anything I taught cha and stay well._

___Domino. _.(A/N: That's meant to be crossed out but F.F don't like me.)_ Big Sis._

Just as I finish reading the letter for the fourth time I crash into something.

"No way!"

"Pikachu!"

I stiffen. Another person! And a Pokémon! Oh no could this be over before it's even started!

I look up and see that the person crashed into me. I see his face above mine.

It's a kid...around my (Real) age...black hair...where have I seen him before...

I widen my eyes.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum!"

We both stay there frozen on top of each other.

What we both don't realise is the orange, shadow figure flying towards us...

**"AAHHHHHHHHH!"**

TO BE CONTINUED...

_

* * *

_

(A/N:

_And there it is folk's! My first story completed! Hoped cha all liked it and are waiting for the sequel! I'm not sure when it'll be posted but you can always add me on your Author Alert for updates!_

_Now for a big thank you and a cookie to the people who reviewed!:_

_gxFANGIRL XD - You get a **BIG** thank you and some cake!_

_pokemaster101 - Also a newbie like me but has some great stories!_

_Kaileychicago - Good to see your reading!_

_Jiyle - Your review's really helped me outta a lot! I owe ya big time!_

_Akewataru - If it wasn't for you I would still be writing this story as a script! ^_^._

_etiger1995 - Don't worry I'll keep writing!_

_Immortal Fallen Radiance - One of the first people who felt sorry for the Child!_

_sk8erkid6485 - Don't worry I __will__ shove Pokeshipping in Dawn's face!_

_viperzero - I have changed the style..._

_LunaCLunaC - Hehe! Sorry sis! ^_^''_

_NoelMistyAlyssa - Good to know someone agrees with Paul being in a tutu! Oh and you'll find out in the sequel!_

_Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie remember!_

_I'll see ya in the sequel guy's!)_


End file.
